Spinner-Marco Friendship
Marco Del Rossi and Spinner Mason have been close friends since grade 9. In the early days of their friendship, Spinner tended to bully the less aggressive Marco, especially with regards to male sexuality. Spinner's disdain for homosexuality worried Marco, as he was coming to terms with the fact that he was gay himself, and didn't know how to come out to his friends. When Marco finally came out in season 3, his friendship with Spinner came to a halt, as Spinner wanted nothing more to do with him. Eventually however, Spinner managed to accept Marco's homosexuality, and the two rekindled their friendship. When Spinner was ostracized by his friends after the shooting in season 4, it was Marco who reached out to Spinner first. Spinner and Marco still remain close friends. Friendship History Season 2 In "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", Spinner comments that Marco is a talented dancer and that he "gets all the girls" and also wants to beat him in a dance competition. In "Drive" Marco begins hanging out with Spinner and the gang, and they become fast friends. In "Careless Whisper" Spinner and Marco play basketball with Jimmy and Sean. Marco lies and tells Spinner and the guys that he and Ellie have been intimate, though the lie is in vain when Spinner and everyone laughs at him, knowing he isn't telling the truth. Season 3 In "Pride" Marco and Spinner have become very close as friends, though Marco continues to lie about his sexuality. Paige mentions to Spinner that she thinks Marco might be gay, though this seems to annoy Spinner, as he is homophobic. Later, Spinner begins acting awkward towards Marco, but he eventually tries to set him up on a date with Hazel. Marco tries to make up an excuse for not being able to date Hazel, but he panics and tells Spinner that he is gay. The next day, Spinner tries to act like Marco never told him anything, but when Marco asks if Spinner told anyone, he replies "Maybe i did, maybe i didn't." As time goes on, Spinner grows increasingly homophobic towards Marco, bullying him and purposefully hitting him with a ball in gym class. Craig and Jimmy invite Marco to Dylan's hockey game, which he accepts, though he doesn't want to see Spinner, so he walks there by himself. He ends up getting beat up by a group of gay bashers, and is found by the police and Jimmy. Marco, embarrassed, tells everyone that they beat him up just because of his shoes, which Spinner ignorantly believes. He writes "Marco is a fag" on the bathroom wall, and Marco confronts him. Spinner tries to talk Marco into dating Hazel and is confused as to why Marco just wont "try to be straight". Marco ends up confessing that he was not beaten up for his shoes, but because he is gay. Spinner feels guilty about what happened, but tells Marco he "Can't be compared with those guys" to which Marco replies, "Why not?" In "Whisper To A Scream" Marco makes a snide comment to Spinner about likely not making it passed third base, to which Spinner replies "How would you know? You are too busy checking out bat boy!" In "Against All Odds" Jimmy invites Marco and Spinner to sleep over at his house, though Spinner feels weird around Marco still, but admits he is dealing with his quote, "gay-osity". That night at Jimmy's house, Jimmy puts on porn, which Spinner enjoys until Marco makes a comment about a guy, which makes Spinner choke. When they are all sleeping, Marco accidentally puts his hand on Spinner's chest, and Spinner freaks out and tells Marco he must have a crush on him. Marco gets angered and goes to sleep in the bathroom. The next day at Degrassi, Spinner and Marco talk about Marco's "Crush" on him, and Marco admits to Spinner he doesn't think he is that cute, as his hair and clothes are awful. Spinner laughs and jokes with Marco that he feels sorry for him as he must have bad taste. Season 4 In season 4, Marco and Spinner rarely hung out, but when Spinner's bullying caused Rick Murray's death, Marco, like everyone else, shunned Spinner from hanging out with them. In Eye of the Tiger, Spinner shows up drunk where the group is hanging out, and they all tell him to leave. He tries to drive off, and Marco shows concern. Season 5 In "I Against I", Marco and Spinner finally began to rekindle their friendship, despite Jimmy's dissaproval. The two grow close again, however, Spinner's homophobic friend, Linus, convinces him to get Marco to cancel a "Safer Sex" event that gives teens free condoms. Spinner tells Marco what he is doing is sin, and Marco tells him that "Jimmy was so right. I should've never given you a second chance." Later, Spinner, Linus, and some other members of Friendship Club attempt to stop the safer sex event, and Linus makes a snide remark to Marco about going to church. He and Marco argue but it reaches the boiling point when Linus calls him a fag. Spinner ends his friendship with Linus and apologizes to Marco. They end up becoming friends again, however. Season 6 Season 9 Rivalry History Trivia Gallery 1124 1.jpg 1076_1.jpg 1078_1.jpg 1079_1.jpg 1080_1.jpg 1104_1.jpg 1106_1.jpg 1110_1.jpg 1118_1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships